Rotary-type lawn mowers or cutting units mounted on tractors in a ganged relationship are well known in this art. In this arrangement, the cutting units are propelled by the tractor and can be moved up and down relative to the ground while in an operating position or into a transport position. Lift arm mechanisms are often used to operably couple these cutting units to the tractor such that the cutting units move automatically up and down according to the undulations of the ground itself.
As a result of these ground undulations, it is preferable that each of the cutting units are mounted as closely to a region below the tractor axles as possible. In this regard, as the tractor travels over these ground undulations, the wheels of the tractor serve to maintain a constant distance between the cutting units and the ground to provide a consistent and reliable cut.
However, cutting units mounted in this region below the axles of the tractor are often difficult to service or adjust. Those skilled in the art will readily appreciate the difficulty of servicing the cutting units when they are disposed beneath the tractor.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a ganged rotary turf mower having a cutting unit that is capable of being positioned generally within a region below an axle of a tractor, which is also capable of being repositioned to permit quick and convenient adjustment or maintenance. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a ganged rotary turf mower having a cutting unit mounted thereto via a pivotal connection to facilitate such repositioning. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a ganged rotary turf mower that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.